


Dandelion

by orphan_account



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Personal Growth, Shuhua is a bad friend, but she's learning, cause love triangles are like that, pls read the notes, read the notes, side minqi, side sosoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Miyeon’s decision to attend grad school abroad doesn’t sit well with Shuhua.A story of personal growth where Shuhua navigates friendships and love and everything in between while coping with Miyeon’s sudden departure and trying to figure out how she really feels about the older girl. Is she longing for her friend or something more?Discontinued.





	1. It felt like a lifetime ago. It felt like just yesterday.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story of personal growth where Shuhua navigates friendships and love. She starts off a bit flawed but she'll get to where she needs to eventually, hence the tags. Please understand this is fiction and in no way reflects the members of (G)I-DLE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of a panic attack

December 18th

 

_ I miss you.  _ _A lot._

_ _

_ I miss you. _

_ _

_ Hiiiiii. _

 

The photo of the yellow dandelion flower beams back at Shuhua, her sullen expression reflected onto her glass screen. She looks at herself. At the dark bags under her eyes from last night’s cramming sessions. She pulls out a small bag of makeup to touch up her under eyes, tutting at the lack of coverage it gives. She spends a bit of time drawing attention to anything but how tired she looks, pulling out the brightest shade of lipstick she carries.

She feels better when she takes a selfie, knowing Miyeon won’t ask her about her studying habits. She looks happy and healthy as if the elder’s absence has gone unnoticed. 

She captions the photo _“Streak!”_ and sends it to Miyeon. Shuhua forgets how to breathe when the elder opens it right away. A red box alerts her she has a new snap from Miyeon. Her thumb twitches back and forth between the red box and the home button on her phone.

She opens the red box.

Miyeon’s silly face beams up at Shuhua. She looks bright and happy, a bit tan from the California sun. She’s wearing a navy blue shirt, the shirt Shuhua bought her for her 21st birthday. The one with the drawing of a pink pig, the drawing Shuhua made herself. The shirt she had custom made for her after the elder gushed over the initial drawing in a game of Pictionary.

Shuhua sees her lip quirk up through the reflection on her phone, and she sees herself frown when she notices there’s someone behind Miyeon.

The faint figure of another girl stepping into what looks like a dress, wearing only her undergarments, throws Shuhua into a spiraling jealous pit. The lace detail of the girl’s bra and panties look so different from Miyeon’s cutesy expression.

All of the reasons Shuhua wanted Miyeon to stay are standing right behind her, stepping into lacy lingerie. And there’s nothing Shuhua can do about it. She can’t bring Miyeon back, can’t tell her how she feels.

Miyeon makes her own decisions, Shuhua thinks sourly.

She doesn’t reply. She puts her phone in her bag so she won’t be tempted to reply, to say something harsher than she intends. She’ll deal with her jealousy later. She has a final in fifteen minutes.

 

“Did you see Miyeon’s photos,” Yuqi asks Shuhua when the elder gets back to their apartment. Shuhua mumbles gibberish from the couch, so she won’t have to give an actual reply. She thinks back to the girl in Miyeon’s photo and huffs, of course she saw but she won’t tell Yuqi that.

“So you did.” Yuqi sits next to Shuhua, resting her head on the younger’s shoulder. “She’s growing up so fast,” Yuqi says dreamily. She sits up and pulls her phone out of her pocket. Shuhua watches her side-eyed, trying to focus on writing a paper about cultural anthropology.

Yuqi snaps a photo of the two of them together.

“We miss you Miyeon.” She types out a total of nine heart emojis and sends the photo to Miyeon before Shuhua can stop her.

“I never said I missed her. She’s going to get the wrong idea,” Shuhua whines, face set forward so it looks like her eyes are trained on her laptop, but she’s glancing at Yuqi’s message. She’s wondering if Miyeon will think she feels anything but indifference about her studying in America.

“Why would she?” Shuhua begins to pack her laptop into its case. “ I have to open tomorrow, I’m going to bed.” Yuqi bids her a distracted goodnight in the midst of taking more selfies and sending them to her friends.

Shuhua mimics her poses as she shuffles into her bedroom and closes the door. She starts putting her things away, charging her laptop and opening the bag’s front pocket to fish for her phone.

_11 new messages from Miyeon._

She opens the app to find a stream of videos. Miyeon is at a party. Her bare legs show up in the frame as she dances around, sloshing a plastic blue cup in the process. She shouts at another girl dressed in a short dress, in English who smiles and blows kisses at the camera. The videos play so fast, Shuhua doesn’t realize she’s replaying them until the app tells her she can’t watch it again.

The pit in her stomach returns lurched open by the thought of Miyeon being reckless. She’s supposed to be studying, getting a good education at a snobby American university, not partying with who knows who, doing who knows what.

It’s not my place, Shuhua suddenly thinks, setting her phone down to charge, she can make her own decisions and so can I _._

 

“How was work,” Yuqi asks Shuhua when she gets home. She’s in the kitchen, heating up some ramyeon. “Work was fine.” It was boring, you should come back, she wants to say.

“Oh, ok. So… Minnie is coming over later to help me study for my biology final.” Yuqi begins to clean the kitchen mess Shuhua made, she opens the cupboard with all of their cleaning supplies and puts on a pair of bright pink rubber gloves. “Tidy up, I don’t want her to think we’re messy.”

“She knows I’m messy, why would I clean up.” Shuhua sets her chopsticks down on top of the lid and begins to wash the dishes she used.

“We have to be presentable that’s why, she’s not just some girl, she’s a lady. She’s special.” Yuqi pauses on her way out, right at the doorway. “She’s special to me, ok.”

“I’ll get the bathroom,” Shuhua replies with a smile. She likes seeing Yuqi like this, happy.

 

Minnie doesn’t seem to notice that their apartment is squeaky clean, but Yuqi is delighted nonetheless. “I had fun Minnie,” Yuqi chirps as she walks the older girl to the door.

“You had fun studying,” Shuhua asks from her seat on the couch. Minnie laughs as she puts her shoes back on at the doorstep. Yuqi, embarrassed, begins to shrink back into the wall, “S’not what I meant.”

“She’s just teasing you,” Minnie says to Yuqi, holding her hand out for Yuqi to take. She squeezes it once then looks back at her laces. Yuqi attempts to help her, red-faced and hands shaking before she squats down and ties Minnie’s other shoe.

“Maybe you should stay for dinner Minnie,” Shuhua says, delighted at the thought of flustering the duo.

 

“Can you pass me the salt please,” Minnie says to Soyeon. Yuqi reaches across the table, grabbing it for Minnie. Her roommates gaze at each other from the corner of their eyes. Minnie is none the wiser. Shuhua cocks her head at the pair who are cutting each other’s protein into smaller pieces.

She cocks her head again with more force. Soyeon looks at the unassuming pair. “So how’s school going for you, Minnie?” Shuhua looks at her plate, smirking down at it, as Soyeon begins her interrogation.

“Well, grad school is different. I was actually assigned a class to teach over the winter break, so it’s a bigger workload preparing lessons in advance.” Minnie is smiling at the girls as they chew their food. “I like being an adult. I feel mature and responsible.”

“Yuqi is the same,” Shuhua adds like a mother listing her daughter’s achievements. Soyeon nods along, adding examples of Yuqi’s maturity. “Just last week she helped change Soojin’s flat tire, it was incredible, she was like Wonder Woman. The way she lifted the—.”

“That’s not really—,” Yuqi interrupts, splashes of pink painting her neck and cheeks. Minnie laughs at the story, bracing onto Yuqi herself. “Maybe you can fix my tire next time it’s flat,” Minnie jests. Yuqi nods, a bit sheepish.

“Soojin did most of the work, really.” The roommates try and brush off her comment.

“How is she by the way,” Minnie interrupts, “Soojin, I mean.”

“She’s at the studio today, she might drop by when she’s done but she’s been tired. Tests, the flu, it’s been hard,” Soyeon answers. She fidgets in her seat a bit as she explains what Soojin’s been going through since she last saw Minnie a few weeks ago.

“Are you going to ask her on a date yet,” Yuqi asks when Soyeon begins to tap her foot against the carpet, the elder always gets jumpy at the mention of Soojin.

“As if,” Shuhua begins her banter.

“Shuhua!” Yuqi chides as she pushes her chair out. “I’m sorry Minnie, I’ll walk you out.” She begins to pull Minnie’s chair out, but Minnie begins to shake in a fit of laughter. The roommates stare at her, confused by her random outburst.

Minnie wipes her eyes with her sleeve and takes a sip of water to calm down. “I’m sorry. It’s just, you make me feel young again.” She takes a hold of Yuqi’s hand and leads her back to her seat. Yuqi smiles at her fondly, “You’re not old.”

“Feels like I am.” Minnie gives the three of them a tight-lipped smile.

“We should go out. I mean, all of us. This weekend. We’ll show you-you're not old,” Yuqi says, looking at the three of them, wildly gesturing to a bar a few blocks away.

“Really,” Minnie asks shyly, curling into herself as she smiles fondly at Yuqi. Yuqi looks at her roommates pointedly.

“Oh yeah,” Soyeon butts in, with Shuhua nodding along. “Finals finish on Friday anyway, it can be our end-of-the-semester celebration,” Shuhua adds.

“Oh okay, yeah. We can ask Soojin to come too,” Minnie teases. Yuqi laughs with her, leaning against Minnie’s chair, “It’s a date then.”

 

By Saturday afternoon Yuqi had tried on every outfit in their shared apartment. She had gone to the mall after her final on Thursday and came back empty-handed. “Maybe I can ask Soojin to bring you something,” Shuhua suggested underneath the piles of clothes Yuqi had thrown on her.

Yuqi begins to sort through Soyeon’s closet again. “Maybe that'll work.” She holds a skirt flush against her hips.

“You tried that on already! Just call Soojin,” Shuhua huffs, throwing piles of clothes back into Yuqi’s dresser. “It’s not like Minnie will notice anyway.”

“But I want her to.” Yuqi grabs her phone from the top of her dresser, scrolls down to Soojin’s number. “You don’t get it.”

“No, I-….” Shuhua thinks about how she dressed the year before for Miyeon’s solo performance a year ago. Miyeon had been nervous so she had called Shuhua three hours before she performed on stage.

_Please talk to me, tell me about your day. I need to take my mind off of everything. I feel like I’m going to be sick._

And she did get sick.

_Shuhua I feel so dizzy._

Shuhua who had begun styling her hair, the same hairstyle that she had practiced nights before so she could get it right for that night, headed to the venue as soon as the words left her lips.

Miyeon had performed, Shuhua had made sure of it. She’d arrived in her laundry day outfit, the one with a dark mustard stain, ready to help Miyeon calm down and perform. When the rest of their friends arrived, they’d gawked at Shuhua, appalled.

 _How could you wear that to Miyeon’s performance_ , Soyeon had lectured her, at the rest of their friend group’s insistence.

_Thank you Shuhua. Please don’t tell the others about this, they worry too much._

“I- I don’t know.”

 

Soojin did have an outfit for Yuqi. A long, thin skirt that clung to her figure with each gust of wind. She had blushed when Minnie complimented her look.

“Use my coat,” Minnie says and places her warm coat over Yuqi’s legs, “It’s kind of cold in here.” It wasn’t, in fact, it was so warm Shuhua wanted nothing more than to leave. The heat suffocated her, reminded her of study sessions at the library with Miyeon.

“I’m getting drinks,” Shuhua yells over the booming music. The two couples wave her off, too engrossed in each other.

It wasn’t always like this, Shuhua thinks to herself, sitting on a bar stool and gazing over at her friends.

There was a time Yuqi was infatuated with Soyeon before they met Soojin and Minnie. And a time where Soojin had a girlfriend. She had insisted there was a space in between ‘girl’ and ‘friend.’ There was a time, a time where Soojin had kissed Shuhua, right after the breakups, or rather the dissolution of their respective friendships.

It felt like a lifetime ago.

It felt like just yesterday.

 

“What! He told me his boyfriend lived abroad!”

They were gossiping now. It only happened when the girls got buzzed, but that happened often too.

“No.” Soojin takes a long sip of soju. “He lied! He’s been lying all semester.”

“I’m sure he had a reason,” Shuhua says, leaning back into the cushion of the booth. She’s heard this story before.

“Yeah. People don’t just lie for no reason.” Soyeon is draped over the table, yawning before she finishes whatever else she was going to say.

“I’m still confused, s-so you’re saying he never had a boyfriend,” Minnie asks stumbling over her words a bit. She’s tipsier than the rest.

“Yeah! But don’t tell anyone,” Yuqi stage whispers. She’s catching up to Minnie, turning just as flushed, just as giddy.

“No! No! He did have a boyfriend, but they broke up after they reunited in the States. Something about another man. It’s crazy!” Soojin explains with big gestures mimicking a plane with her hand and America with her glass.

Minnie is enthralled, eyes fixed on Soojin’s every movement as she describes the state of her friend’s unfortunate love life with a napkin. “That’s enough,” Soyeon says, standing up, “It’s getting late.”

“What! No! It’s not, please. One more round, one. Please,” Yuqi pleads, squirming into the crook between Shuhua and the booth.

“You can stay then. I am driving home, right now.” Soyeon extends her hand out to Soojin.

“Soojin, come on,” Minnie pouts along, curling into Yuqi.

Shuhua gets up. The two girls topple over each other. “Let’s go!” Shuhua says firmly. When Yuqi gets tipsy, she acts cute, cuter than usual. Shuhua had never fallen victim to her cuteness, immune to the pouts and wide eyes. But the rest weren’t.

“If you don’t get up right now, you’re sleeping outside because I’m not buzzing you in,” Shuhua says as she pitches in for her drinks, grabs Soyeon’s car keys and stomps her way outside.

 

“You drive like a maniac, and you didn’t even drink. How is that possible,” Soojin says to Soyeon, who carries their heels in one hand and their purses in the other. She’s too hyper and too loud for the quiet stairway of the younger threes’ apartment.

“Shhh!” Minnie says, just as loud, her heels clicking against the tile creating echoes throughout the otherwise deserted path.

“If we get yelled at, I don’t know you,” Shuhua says, running ahead of the other four.

“Stop stomping,” Yuqi whispers, before pausing to slip her heels off too.

“Stop stomping,” Shuhua mimics back. She stomps further ahead of her friends. The noise her wedges, bouncing off the walls and throughout the stairway.

“Minnie you should sleep at our apartment. But rules don’t apply to you and Soojin.” She continues in a voice that sounds eerily like Yuqi’s tipsy voice as she makes it to her apartment floor. She twirls around, making pouty faces at the stairwell.

“Just Shuhua. My terrible, terrible friend Shuhua.” She rears the corner, just then. “Terrible, terrible Shuhua,” she mutters, as she digs into her purse.

“I don’t think you’re terrible.”

Shuhua stops walking. She drops her purse, letting it swing back and forth until her fingers give out and it falls down.

 _She’s_ there, leaning against her apartment door, a tentative smile adorns her pretty features.

“Miyeon,” four voices say at once, two of them happy, two of them confused, worried even. None of them belong to Shuhua.


	2. I just thought you would have told me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishu moments, Shuhua meets Soojin for the first time, and Miyeon's sobering surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our first time jump

May 2nd

 

Summer arrives in May. Shuhua is anything but happy, not when the campus library’s air conditioning system stays at a set seventy-something degrees and everyone crams into the building to escape the heat. The stuffiness is overwhelming. The chair she sits on, one of many in the sea of people confining their warmth to a single section on the third floor meant for studying.

She slumps over the desk, drowsy from lack of sleep and the hot weather. With her head tucked over her arms, she looks across at the sheen layer of cool sweat glistening across Miyeon’s collarbone. Shuhua stares, unblinking, completely entranced by her creamy skin, at the way she tucks her hair behind her ear, her pink, plush lips forming a pout.

“Are you okay? Did you get a heat stroke?” Miyeon sets her hand down against Shuhua’s forehead.

“Ah,” Shuhua grumbles, “You’re sweaty, don’t touch me.” She bats Miyeon’s hand away. She doesn’t want to think about how soft her hands feel against her. How cool they are despite the heat, sweet relief from the stuffy room.

“Shhhhhh,” a librarian says, eyeing them both pointedly. They look at each other,  _ it’s your fault, _ they mouth to each other.

Shuhua rolls her eyes and gathers her books and tablet. “Where are you going,” Miyeon says. Away from you and your soft, pretty skin, Shuhua wants to yell.

“Home. I have to help Yuqi with something. Besides, you can study by yourself.” Miyeon looks at her blank notebook solemnly, at the test she said she had tomorrow, a test that doesn’t exist. Shuhua doesn’t notice. She gets up from the table and begins to walk away.

“Is this about last week?” Miyeon puts her “notes” back into her rucksack, quickly following Shuhua. 

Last week they’d gone shopping together and Miyeon had tried on a beautiful one-strap black dress. She’d strutted out of the dressing room with the silliest facial expressions, anything to make the younger laugh. She had looked beautiful, so beautiful, her silly faces just as endearing. 

Shuhua didn’t tell her that though. It had come out harsher than she had intended, she’d been too flustered to even remember how to speak. Her mind had told her to tell her she’s perfect. Tell her everything that made Miyeon  _ Miyeon _ was perfect for Shuhua, exactly right for Shuhua. What left her lips was entirely different. 

Miyeon hadn’t bought the dress after. Shuhua suspected it was because of her comment if the lack of silly faces Miyeon had given her the rest of the trip was any indication of how hurt she felt.

Shuhua stops walking at the opposite end of the hallway. “I just need to… to think.” You make me so confused, she thinks to herself, I just want answers.

“You were just looking out for me. It was kind of a flashy dress. I would’ve looked like a Westerner,” Miyeon manages a smile, hoping to erase Shuhua’s frown. 

Shuhua rolls her eyes, “You're ridiculous. It’s really not about that.”

  
  


_ I met someone. _

_ And I want you all to meet her. _

Yuqi reads the text aloud to Shuhua over and over again. “What does this mean?”

She leans over the kitchen table, swatting her hand in Shuhua’s direction, trying to catch her attention. Shuhua looks at her then looks away. Yuqi’s frowning, defeated at the prospect of meeting a girl Soyeon feels affection towards in a more-than-friends type of way.

“It means what it means,” Shuhua says, then turns her attention back to a stain on her shirt. “Do we have any vinegar to get this out?” Maybe if Shuhua changes the subject, the older girl won’t feel as sad. She can handle Yuqi’s defeat over a stain that can’t be removed more than she can handle any heartbreak she might feel.

“What should I say?” Yuqi begins to write her response. She erases it just as quickly. She starts again and repeats the process over and over until Shuhua decides to take pity on her.

“It’s in the group chat you don’t have to respond.” Shuhua takes her own phone out.

_ cool. when? _

“See, simple.” Yuqi fidgets in place and begins refreshing the messenger app for Soyeon’s response. Shuhua’s phone pings first.

_ We’re not busy tomorrow. 7? _

“I don’t know why she’s not telling us this in person. S’not like it’ll be any less awkward,” Shuhua grumbles. She starts rubbing the stain with some water. She thinks of the girl that will unknowingly shatter Yuqi’s heart. How dare she, she thinks.

Yuqi gasps, “Do you think she knows? Maybe that’s why she sent us the text. I mean, it makes sense.” It makes no sense. Soyeon is dense when it comes to women, there’s no way she could know. It’s even likely the new girl isn't interested. A part of Shuhua hopes so, the part that worries for Yuqi.

_ Sureeee, see you at 7! _

Shuhua thinks it’s the end of that. It’s not. “I’m gonna shower,” Yuqi says, sliding her phone across the table, and walking calmly out of the room. 

She had already taken a shower that morning.

  
  


“So where is she?” Shuhua sits across the couch lazily. It’s 7:01, the girl Soyeon wanted her roommates to meet, is nowhere to be found.

“There’s still time, I’m sure she stuck in traffic or something,” Soyeon says, pacing from their front door to the window, occasionally peeking through the blinds in search of the girl.

“Or maybe she thinks you’re weird. I mean, who invites someone to their apartment literally weeks after meeting them. If I were her I’d run,” Shuhua counters back, “Run as fast as I can, as far as I can get—.” She’s interrupted.

Soyeon hurries to the door and peeps through the fish-eye hole. “It’s your favorite girl friend.” She doesn’t mean to tease or poke fun at Shuhua, Soyeon’s far too kind to tease others. Shuhua, however, hears otherwise. 

_ Girlfriend. Girl friend. Girlfriend. _ They sound far too alike.

She opens the door for Miyeon. “My friend,” Shuhua barks out, startling Miyeon in the process. “Hi friend,” she says back, cozying up to Shuhua on the coach. The sheer fabric of her dress rubbing against Shuhua’s skin makes her itch to touch her. To run her hands along the seams and watch Miyeon squirm. She’d probably burst out in laughter if anything. Her fingers start to tingle at the phantom pressure of Miyeon’s weight.

“Stop rubbing against me, your dress is gonna give me a rash.” Shuhua scoots over, to the farthest end of the coach away from Miyeon. “Sorry.” The elder looks embarrassed, but she still tries to smile at Shuhua.

“I like your dress!” Yuqi sits across from Miyeon, on top of their makeshift coffee table, or a stack of books. She runs her finger across the hemline. Gliding her fingers along Miyeon’s thigh and the frills. Shuhua watches them closely.

Yuqi’s touch is so innocent, Miyeon barely acknowledges it. Instead, she tells the younger about where she bought it, completely caught up in the story. Shuhua almost wishes she was Yuqi. Or like Yuqi. Wishes she could tell Miyeon she looked pretty without any bite to her words. 

But they’ve always been that way. They’ve always been the bickering pair. For as long as they’ve known each other.

“She’s here! She just texted me,” Soyeon says, giddy at the prospect of her new friend meeting her close friends. She runs out the front door, closing it behind her. 

“I almost thought she wouldn’t show,” Yuqi trails off, “I’ll get drinks.” She gets off the stack of books and walks to the kitchen. The two girls watch her disappear behind the white wall into the small room.

“Do you think she’ll be okay tonight,” Miyeon says, looking back at Shuhua. The younger shrugs, there’s nothing she can do about the situation. “Maybe I can fake an emergency,” Miyeon says. They look at each other, mischievous smiles plastered on their faces.

“I’ll be fine,” Yuqi says, breaking the duo’s eye contact, “No fake emergencies. We’re here to support Soyeon. She’s just—.” Yuqi sighs.

“She’s never like this,” Miyeon finishes. Yuqi nods. The front door opens.

A beautiful girl walks in, followed by Soyeon. “Hello, I’m Seo Soojin. It’s nice to meet you,” she greets them. The girls rise up from the couch and introduce themselves too. Soyeon watches the four of them interact with a shy smile and a tote bag in one hand.

“Soojin made us dinner,” Soyeon says, holding the bag up for the rest to see. The girls thank her politely and they all move to the kitchen, where they begin to set up the table.

Soojin begins to open the containers only to be stopped by Miyeon. “Let me. You’re our guest,” she smiles kindly. Shuhua tries to smile too as she sets the plates down. She doesn’t catch Soojin’s eye but Miyeon looks at her confused.

“Thank you,” Soojin says. When Miyeon opens the first container, a delicious aroma fills the kitchen air, taking them all by surprise. “Wow it smells amazing,” Soyeon says, taking a seat next to Soojin.

“Thank you, it’s my mother’s recipe,” she says, before explaining what exactly that recipe entails.

Sitting across from her, Shuhua thinks, she looks angelic. Like a bright baby cherub, full rosy cheeks, and soft hair. Their kitchen lighting isn’t top tier but Soojin shines brightly. Her enchanting smile, as she describes her seasoning, takes Shuhua a little by surprise. And the way her eyes crinkle at the praise Miyeon gives her, it makes Shuhua’s belly flip.

“I wasn’t sure if you liked Milkis or not,” Yuqi says, setting two soda cans down on the kitchen table, one for Soojin and another for her to pass down to Soyeon. Her tentative demeanor shakes Shuhua out of her brief Soojin induced trance. Yuqi smiles at Soojin, kind as ever, “I can get you something else, if... if you’d like. Soyeon just really likes it so we stock it in the fridge by the bulk.”

“Oh, thank you! Milkis is great,” Soojin replies, Soyeon smiles at the two, opening her own can. “Yuqi, you know me so well,” she giggles. Yuqi nods along, flustered, and takes the seat next to Shuhua. Shuhua tries to elicit a genuine smile out of her, rubbing her shoulder against the older girl’s. She only gets a tight-lipped smile in return.

“So how did you all meet,” Soojin asks. Miyeon looks at Shuhua, mid-bite.  _ Say something _ , her eyes tell her.

“School,” Shuhua says simply, tearing her eyes away from Miyeon. Soojin nods along sheepishly, probably as embarrassed as the rest feel by Shuhua’s bluntness.

“What Shuhua means is,” Yuqi begins, staring at the youngest pointedly. Shuhua chews a bit slower, buying her time. There’s really nothing much to say, especially to a practical stranger.

“Yuqi and I met at orientation,” Shuhua says, “Miyeon was my mentor. And I met Soyeon through Yuqi.” Soojin smiles at the answer, satisfied, even if it was a brief explanation.

A phone rings. There’s a brief moment of panic as they scramble to figure whose phone it is. It’s Soyeon’s.

“It’s work, I’ll take it in the other room.” She excuses herself and exits the kitchen. Yuqi frowns from beside Shuhua, guilty that her sudden departure from their job has caused added stress to Soyeon. Shuhua has also had to pick up shifts until they find a replacement, but she doesn’t blame the older girl for leaving.

They sit in awkward silence for a while, unsure of what to do with Soyeon’s absence, before Soojin decides to speak. “The mentoring program is very good, from what I’ve heard. I just never had the chance to participate,” she says. She glances up at the rest of the girls, smiles awkwardly at the silence that follows her comment.

Miyeon notices and takes the lead, steering the conversation back to herself. “I’ve been a mentor for three years now. It’s my final semester, now which is a shame, I really love the program. It’s helped me connect with people.” She looks at Shuhua, then back at Soojin with a warm smile.

“That’s really nice,” Soojin replies, a serene look on her face. “The closest person to a mentor I have is an older senior. He studies abroad now, but he keeps in touch. You’ll always be apart of your junior’s lives, don’t worry.”

Miyeon ducks her head. Shuhua can’t tell if she’s flustered or touched by Soojin’s sincere words, maybe even sad at the prospect of the real world, with a real job, in an office at the center of the city. “You’ll be fine,” Yuqi says to the eldest, “Just think of the job market as another mentoring program and you’ll be fine.”

Miyeon looks up with a sad smile, eyes glassy. She puts in an effort to hold onto her composure. “Excuse me,” she finally says, getting up from the table and leaving the kitchen.

Shuhua’s appetite leaves immediately. She sets her chopsticks down, the rest follow suit. I should get up and talk to her, Shuhua thinks.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any harm,” Soojin says to the remaining two. “It’s not your fault,” Yuqi says, “I don’t know why she’s upset, but don’t blame yourself, it’s been building up.” Shuhua almost wants to disagree, Miyeon hadn’t been like this with her at all. Just the same awkward, silly girl.

Soojin slouches a bit in her chair, “I feel like I’ve made a pretty bad first impression.” Soyeon walks back into the kitchen just then, confused. “Why is Miyeon crying in the bathroom?”

Shuhua shoots up from her chair, she hears Soyeon explain what happened but Miyeon’s sniffles capture Shuhua’s attention more than her roommate’s voice does. Shuhua stands in front of the bathroom door, takes a deep breath, and knocks. “Hey, your dinner’s getting cold.” Miyeon’s sniffles come to a halt. “And… and you’re making the others sad being locked in here,” Shuhua says.  _ You’re making me sad _ , she wants to add.

The door opens. Miyeon steps out, swollen eyes and red face. She still manages to smile and look beautiful doing it, “You mean I’m making you sad.” Shuhua scoffs, abashed by the elder’s teasing.

“Aren’t you going to ask?” Miyeon looks at Shuhua, embarrassed by the way her voice cracks. She tries to smile reassuringly but the younger isn’t fooled. “I’m not,” Shuhua says. She wants to ask her though. She wants to know why she’s so defeated and heartbroken. “Not until you’re ready to tell me.”

Miyeon chuckles, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand frantically. She sniffles, “Well I have to tell you anyway.” She looks at the end of the hall where Yuqi, Soyeon, and Soojin stand, then back at Shuhua’s curious eyes.

“I— I’m going to graduate school,” Miyeon begins. Shuhua smiles, a big, bright and beautiful smile, “That’s great then.” But Miyeon shakes her head. “I’m going to graduate school in the States.”

At the end of the hall, Yuqi squeals excitedly. She runs to Miyeon and envelopes her in a tight embrace. “I knew you’d get in,” she says. She pulls back and dabs at her eyes with the end of her sleeve.

Soyeon hugs Miyeon next. “Congratulations,” she says brightly.

Soojin, who has taken tentative steps into the unfamiliar hallway, also wishes her the best with a charming smile.

Then it’s only Shuhua.

Shuhua who had been leaning back against the wall, speechless and a little breathless. She’d felt like she’d been slammed into that wall by Miyeon and her friends.

“You knew,” she says to Yuqi, whose smile falls. Yuqi looks to Miyeon and Soyeon, then back at Shuhua.

“I was with her when she submitted the application,” she finally says. She takes a step towards Shuhua, who takes one step back. “And you didn’t  _ say _ anything,” Shuhua replies angrily. Yuqi frowns at the youngest girl’s harsh tone.

“Shuhua don’t be upset, it’s my fault. I just, I didn’t want to say anything until I got in, if I got in,” Miyeon says taking steps closer to her. “Hey, hey, don’t cry baby, don’t cry.”

Shuhua can feel her face burn up, and she tries so hard to not pull any faces. She tries to look up at the ceiling, but she still cries.

“Don’t be sad Shushu,” Yuqi says. Shuhua tries to listen to her, but her heart aches at the thought of being thousands of miles away from Miyeon. In time zones where phone calls won’t be convenient when she wants to rant about the end of her day. So far away. The eldest might forget about her. In a place with much more interesting people, where it’s easy to find herself a replacement.

“I’m not sad,” she says. Her voice sounds so nasally and foreign to her own ears. “I’m just angry you never said anything. I just thought—.” Her voice begins to crack. “I just thought you would have told  _ me _ .”

Before Miyeon can hold her like she does when she’s upset, one hand cradling her head tenderly and the other rubbing circles on her back, Shuhua retreats back to her room at the end of the hall and locks the door.

No one comes after her, and if that makes her cry harder, she doesn’t mention it in the morning.


	3. There may yet be hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I alternate timelines in this chapter.

May 4th

“Shuhua?” Someone calls for her, then, a tentative knock at her room door. They hold the doorknob tightly then they let go, a small click of defeat. It’s locked, it’s been locked since  _ that  _ day. She thinks it’s about time they stop trying to get it. She wants to be alone, she needs to think.  _ About what? _

Silence.

About how everything has changed.

“There’s dinner on the stove if you’re hungry.” She’s famished. 

Then her phone lights up, the vibration rattles her desk, YSU Mentor Cho Miyeon.

A tight coiling pressure travels down from her nape to her stomach. It leaves her antsy, and suddenly she’s tired all over again. 

She wants to wake up.

“Just tell me if you’re okay.” The person at her door sounds garbled. Shuhua half thinks they sound sad, pitiful, more pitiful than her. Or maybe it’s on Shuhua’s end. She’s so tired, everything’s blurring together. Maybe this  _ is _ a dream.

Her phone rings again. YSU Mentor Cho Miyeon.

“Open the door. Please. Yuqi and Miyeon aren’t here, it’s just me.”

It’s tempting, Soyeon’s promise. But she’d said the same yesterday and Yuqi had rushed in before she could close the door behind her. She had looked as bad as Shuhua felt. 

She can remember telling her to get out, both of them. Yuqi didn’t come back, Shuhua thinks she hasn’t left her room either.

“You have to leave tomorrow anyway. It’s better doing it now than at breakfast where you can’t avoid her. And I know, I know I’m asking for a lot but please, hear her out. Both of them. They meant well.”

“Just go. Please.” 

She does.

 

: .

 

December 21st, 1:00 AM

“What are you doing here,” Yuqi whisper-shouts, jogging past Shuhua, heels clicking together in one hand, her other, outstretched to wrap Miyeon in a warm embrace. “You can’t be here,” she continues, looking around wildly for the landlady.

And yet she is, Shuhua thinks. Miyeon stands there like a dream, she looks like a dream. She must feel like a dream. Is this a dream?

“Ok sh, sh, let me think.” The other five look at her, ready to catch the swaying girl in their arms. Any form of eye contact Miyeon was trying to make with Shuhua, broken. “I know, I know. You can have Shuhua’s bed, she’s the only one with space,” Yuqi says firmly, before handing Miyeon her house keys.

“Can you open it, I need to pee,” she bounces on the balls of her feet. “Hurry!” She pouts like a child when Miyeon hesitates. Shuhua can feel her eyes leave her, setting the boxes of food she brought into Yuqi’s hands instead. 

She holds onto the case of beer though, Shuhua thinks they’ll need it later. Her heart’s racing too much to sleep, maybe it’ll help her loosen up and actually talk to Miyeon.

Yuqi makes it to the bathroom but her absence leaves a tense quintet in their living room. “We can eat this for breakfast tomorrow, thank you Miyeon,” Soojin says finally, walking over to the boxes of fried chicken Yuqi set down.

“That sounds… good,” Miyeon says. She swallows her nervousness, and it’s like the pin Shuhua didn’t know was there drops.

“It’s nice to see you again.” Miyeon looks back at the entrance where Minnie stands, toeing her feet together nervously. She smiles shyly, a rosy blush dusting her cheeks, “I didn’t know you all knew each other.”

“Wait you know each other?” Soyeon asks curiously, she looks around the room gauging everyone else’s reactions. It’s the first time they’re all hearing this.

“We used to be,” Minnie begins.

“Dormmates.”

“Date.”

 

: .

 

May 9th, 3:00 PM.

Shuhua doesn’t expect anyone to be home when she gets there. Everyone’s supposed to be out. She’d made sure to get home when no one else was around. So it’s really not her fault when she shouts in fear of the red-haired figure on the couch that afternoon.

A red blur whips around. Shuhua is surprised it’s Soojin. “I’m sorry. Soyeon said no one would be home and I could study here,” she says. It doesn’t even cross Shuhua’s mind that Soojin isn’t supposed to be here, she’s too embarrassed by the events of last week to say more than ‘it’s fine.’

She walks towards the hallway, aiming for the bedroom in a hurry. She can feel Soojin’s curious eyes at the base of her neck as it travels down her spine. She shivers. “I know... I know it’s none of my business but, are you okay,” Soojin asks quietly.

Shuhua turns around ready to tell her off, to tell her something she doesn’t mean because she’s too embarrassed to say otherwise. But she doesn’t. Or rather, Soojin speaks before she can get a word out. “You just look like you need someone.”

“I’m fine,” Shuhua says forcefully. It’s become a habitual response every time she’s been stopped by Soyeon in the hall asking if she’s okay.  _ I am fine. _

“Soyeon mentioned the tension was thick around here,” Soojin says, “I’m just worried.”

Seo Soojin, worried. About Shuhua nonetheless. Had she really looked that… hurt that a stranger, someone she just met, was worried about her? It almost brings hot tears of shame and humiliation to her eyes. The irony of it all was she’d deemed Soojin a menace before she knew the girl. 

Maybe that’s why she doesn’t miss a beat, temper brimming at the edge of her tone. “She said that? To you? Soyeon said  _ that _ ,” Shuhua asks incredulously. 

Soyeon, the most private person Shuhua knows, the least likely to ever open up in her friend group. “Not directly. She was on the phone with Miyeon, I didn't eavesdrop on purpose, she’s loud when she’s angry,” Soojin explains, abashed by that piece of information, “I’m worried about her.”

It’s that sentence that feels like Shuhua has been thrown into an ice-cold bath. The realization that she’s burdened her friend and roommate cools her temper until she’s only left with shame. She realizes then, Soojin isn’t in the wrong, nor does she deserve any sass.

“She was angry?” Shuhua sounds so small, like the shy girl she once was when she first signed in for her freshman orientation, a small fish in a large stream. Only this time she’s guiding her way through her friendships rather than the new and unfamiliar campus.

She’s nervous now too, a large weight that hadn’t been there earlier is pressed down firmly onto her chest because she can count the number of times she has seen Soyeon lose her temper on one hand. Three, three times.

Soojin nods, “I’d never heard her raise her voice like that before and to her senior. It took me by surprise.”

I did that, Shuhua thinks, I caused this mess. Soyeon doesn’t deserve this, yet she’s trying to make things right for her. “She’s something else,” Shuhua says quietly.

“She cares about you. All of you. And I know it’s not my place but whatever is going on needs to be fixed. It’s been affecting her too, in more ways than one.” A pause. “I won’t say anything else but I hope you understand where I’m coming from.” 

Shuhua does, and so they sit there stealing glances at one another both worried about too many things at once.

She means it, she really does, Shuhua thinks. When she turns to get a glance at Soojin, the older girl is already smiling back reassuringly, like she gets Shuhua, really gets her. 

Shuhua brings her knees up onto the couch and Soojin moves to the opposite end and it’s the closest Shuhua’s ever been to her. She’s a soothing presence during a time of intentional solitude and a whirlwind of emotions in Shuhua’s life. “Thank you,” Shuhua says dozing off on top of the armrest.

Sleep is like a rollercoaster. Shuhua’s dreams are so vivid, like when she gazes out at the clearing before the dreadful drop. It’s frightening how all the turns and loops elicit different emotions from her. On one loop around she can see herself at the airport, only Miyeon is there one second and in the next, she’s not. At every drop, everything changes, until she gets off. She can’t remember what she saw, how she felt, only that she was scared.

Shuhua feels a delicate touch on the crown of her head, it pries her cheek away from the armrest and then it’s cool and soft. She hears someone tut and through droopy eyes, a figure walks towards the hall.

When she decides to open her eyes, it’s nighttime. Everyone should be home now. One of Yuqi’s pillows is nestled between her and the couch, an object out of place, a bit like Shuhua’s cold shoulder.

Soojin’s books are stacked in place of the girl herself. “Oh, you’re awake.” She appears from the hall. “Yeah. I was really tired,” Shuhua says sheepishly, “I’m sorry. That was… it’s not usually something I do.” She starts to fidget in her seat, a pink blush tingling her ears and cheeks.

“It’s okay. It’s your apartment.” Soojin takes a seat on the couch a bit stiff from the atmosphere. But she smiles for good measure, and Shuhua feels dizzy from the amount of blood that rushes to her face. “I know. Just, thank you. You didn’t have to say anything but you did.”

Soojin laughs, a bit abashed by the younger’s words. “You’re welcome….Yuqi’s here by the way. She’s the one who gave you the pillow.” Shuhua is suddenly sober at the mention of Yuqi. Sober enough to realize how close she’s sitting to Soojin. She moves.

Soojin’s phone rings. 

“That’s my alarm for the bus, I have to go. Please think about what we talked about. And… thank you, for not kicking me out. I’ll find somewhere else to study next time.” She packs her bag in a hurry, the backpack looking larger with each book she puts into it. Shuhua hands her a few papers scattered on the couch, adding more and more weight.

“You can study here. I don’t mind. Soyeon is really fond of you,” she finally says, “and… I want her to be happy too.” She means it and she hopes Soojin knows she means it. Soojin looks enthused, “Thank you.”

Shuhua walks her out, watches her slip out of Soyeon’s slippers into her own shoes, stays hovering at the doorway the entire time. 

When Soojin gets to the staircase Shuhua closes the door and walks back to the couch where Yuqi’s pillow awaits her. She decides to return it. The exchange is as inevitable as it is daunting. Shuhua hesitates but Yuqi should be asleep, it’s the only reason she doesn’t back out. Only, she’s not asleep when Shuhua enters.

 

: .

 

December 21st, 1:30 AM

“We went on two dates,” Minnie adds, a modest smile painted on her lips, “but, we work better as friends.”

Miyeon looks back at Shuhua, the smile she crafted for Minnie falls. Maybe I’m making a face, Shuhua thinks. She doesn’t know how she feels about the news. She looks away.

“It’s a small world,” Soyeon chuckles. Her gummy smile does little to ease the tension around the room.

“Do we have any head medicine?” Yuqi says walking back into the living room, one hand rubbing her temples.

“Head medicine?” Minnie giggles. She helps Yuqi rub her temple soothingly. “Let’s get you to bed, I have some in my bag.”

Yuqi clings to Minnie’s arm. “Only if you sleep next to me. I cleaned my room you know,” Yuqi says, drowsy and fighting sleep.

“I know honey, I know.” Minnie’s voice slowly fades until they hear Yuqi’s door shut close.

“She’s going to be so embarrassed tomorrow,” Soojin says, a teasing tone playing at her words. Soyeon nods along with her. “We should catch up tomorrow, over breakfast, when we’re all sober,” Soojin adds, turning to Miyeon then Shuhua.

“Two of us are sober,” Soyeon says playfully. Soojin bumps her shoulder with hers, “You know what I mean.”

“I do,” Soyeon smiles back. Shuhua squirms internally from how cute the two look with each other. “I’ll take the couch,” Soyeon says looking at the rest of the pointedly. Miyeon makes a sound and it’s the first time Shuhua has felt anything about the elder’s sudden arrival in the past forty minutes. She wants her here.

“It’s your bed. And I like your perfume, it’s soothing,” Soojin murmurs quietly, “if you sleep on the couch I will too.”

Soyeon looks at Shuhua then Miyeon, and back at Soojin, “I sleep on my right side.”

“I like the left,” Soojin says. It’s hard not to smile at Soyeon’s response, her giddiness radiates throughout the room. It’s as reassuring as her lavender perfume. But then, she leaves along with Soojin and it’s just Shuhua and Miyeon.

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” Miyeon says from behind Shuhua. Shuhua hears here feet thumping against the foyer floor, she hears the rustling of her shoes.

“Don’t go. It’s late,” Shuhua whispers. The rustling stops.

“Your landlady won’t catch me it’s fine,” Miyeon replies.

“I want you to stay, with  _ me _ , please?” 

She holds her breathe, maybe she was too forward.

“Okay.” The rustling stops. Miyeon takes her shoes back off and walks towards the hallway that leads to Shuhua’s room. “Come on,” the elder says over her shoulder.

She looks nervous, or maybe Shuhua is projecting. It hits her then. Miyeon is home.

 

: .

 

May 9th, 6:00 PM

“Hi,” Yuqi says, a bit surprised and a bit too shy for her usual puppy-like enthusiasm. She’s curled into herself under her comforter, her laptop wide-open on her lap, wearing her prescription lenses.

“I thought you were asleep… Here’s your pillow.” Shuhua walks forward and sets it down at the edge of Yuqi’s bed. She stands there a while, holding Yuqi’s gaze. “I’m sorry,” Yuqi starts.

Shuhua’s heard it a hundred times before within the past week. She looks away from Yuqi and down at the stack of papers scattered around her comforter, at her messy, cramped room. It looks like it’s caved into itself from the amount of clothes and books scattered around. Yuqi has been going straight to bed when she gets home, avoiding Shuhua after the first day when her apology had been rejected. 

She didn’t have to do all of this, Shuhua thinks. “I know you’re sorry,” she says. She stops. It’s hard to talk about. The betrayal she felt. The trust she thought they shared. Everything built up from the past few months into the past week, piled up like the sweaters and biology notes on Yuqi’s comforter, ready to fall off the bed with a single nudge. Shuhua’s afraid to move, afraid to nudge.

“I never meant to hurt you Shuhua, neither did Miyeon.” Yuqi sits closer to the edge of her bed, she guides Shuhua to sit beside her. The youngest is surprisingly receptive, Yuqi half expected her to push her away like she did when the wound was still fresh.

“Miyeon had her reasons, and she’ll tell you if you pick up the phone and ask her. She just wanted to keep it a secret so I respected her privacy. I’m sorry you had to find out that way.” Yuqi runs her hands through Shuhua’s hair.

“I know.” 

Yuqi who had been to stroking her head softly stops and stares at her, puzzled like a puppy tilting its head side to side. Shuhua wishes she hadn’t said anything, hadn’t opened a jar full of her past frustrations, unavoidably going to paint a solemn look on Yuqi’s pretty features. But everyone’s suffered enough, and at Soojin’s request, she has to fix this.

“I’m sorry,” Shuhua continues, she leans onto her friend's shoulder, a comforting hand rubbing circles on her back. She’s missed this.

“I’m the  _ one _ who should be sorry,” Yuqi says, trying to brighten the mood with a teasing tone. She’s trying to fix it, she always tries to fix everything. Everyone is always trying to fix her messes, especially Yuqi. Shuhua knows this, she knew and she pushed her away when she tried to make amends.

Her face pinches involuntarily. “Don’t cry Shuhua or you’re going to make me cry,” Yuqi says softly. So Shuhua doesn’t cry.

“You don’t have to keep doing that,” Shuhua says.

“Doing what,” Yuqi chuckles, trying to defuse the tension, “You’re confusing me.”

“That is so... you. Stop that. Stop doing that. You’re always doing it.” Yuqi shakes her head, mind reeling from the sudden turn of events. 

“Stop trying to make everything perfect. You don’t have to fix everything, and everything doesn’t have to be perfect. I’m your friend I want to help you, you can tell me the truth,” Shuhua says, looking Yuqi straight in the eyes.

Yuqi looks away. “That is the truth.” 

A beat of silence.

“Why… why did you quit? You could’ve gotten that promotion, everyone knew it too, so why did you leave?” Her mouth runs dry, it’s all she’s been thinking about over the past week.

“The pay was better at the tutoring center, I need the money for rent and stuff.” It’s true, and yet it’s not.

“It’s the same as what you could’ve made at the shop. Was it because of Soyeon?” Yuqi’s hands begin to fidget. 

“If you know, why are you asking me.” Her voice is so small, the softest Shuhua has ever heard.

“Because you just left, and when I ask you why, you change the subject. Every time,” Shuhua says. She sits down on the comforter, a bit defeated. Bringing this all up feels like losing a battle.

“You said it was great, that the tutoring center was a great opportunity and I should consider taking it. We went out, to celebrate, and you never said  _ anything _ ,” Yuqi crosses her arms, building a wall, again. 

“Because I thought spending less time at home and at the cafe would mean you could get over Soyeon. You’ve been unhappy for so long, it hurt seeing you like that. And I thought, I really thought, you would open up instead of taking it. That you would let me in. That things would be different. But they’re not. You still put everyone’s happiness before yours. Like at dinner last week. It killed you to see her with someone else but you never say anything, not to me or Miyeon, not to anyone.” They sit in silence, an arm’s length away from each other. It feels like they’re 9,000 kilometers apart.

“What do you want me to say Shuhua? She’s our roommate. What do you want me to tell you?” Shuhua can hear her pain, all of it is crammed into those few simple sentences.

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. But I am always here for you,” Shuhua says, “You’re my best friend, I just want you to know that.”

“I know. You’re my best friend too.” They sit side by side, in an awkward embrace, Yuqi burrowed into Shuhua’s arms. The younger squeezes her tightly, a sigh of relief leaves Shuhua’s lips.

“Thank you, I’ll work on it,” Yuqi says into Shuhua’s arms, “Does this mean I’m forgiven?”

“Yes, you’re forgiven.” She pushes them to lay onto the bed. “Am I forgiven,” Shuhua continues. 

Yuqi laughs boisterously, “I’ll think about it.” 

Shuhua screams, eyes bright, “I take it back.” She sits up, only to be pulled back by a giddy Yuqi. They lie there, on top of the comforter until she stops laughing.

“You do the exact same thing,” Yuqi muses after the playful moment has passed, “with Miyeon.” Shuhua feels like she’s on the rollercoaster again, that terrifying moment before the drop bubbling in her stomach.

“You know?” Shuhua sits upright, looking back at her over her shoulder then at Yuqi’s mirror off to the side of her bed. They stare at each other through the mirror.

“You’re my best friend, of course I know.” Yuqi offers a reassuring smile. Shuhua concedes and plops back onto the bed. “I didn’t think I was that obvious.”

“You’re more subtle than I am I guess,” Yuqi says, “And I don’t think she knows. Miyeon doesn’t know. Neither of them does.”

Shuhua turns her head towards Yuqi’s profile. “I know,” she says reassuringly. She takes Yuqi’s hand in hers, softly stroking her knuckles.

“You’re were right,” Yuqi says quietly, gaze firmly held to the ceiling.

“Be specific, there’s a lot I’m right about,” Shuhua replies with a poor attempt at deflecting. Yuqi guffaws, “There’s a lot you have left to learn Shuhua. But you were right, about spending less time at the shop. It’s helped. I even made a new friend. She’s nice, pretty, and intelligent, crazy smart.”

“Oh, so she's pretty. That’s… great. Did you get her number yet,” Shuhua says. If Yuqi had a type (which she claims she doesn’t) it was pretty and intelligent.

“Why?” Yuqi asks, baffled, though knowing Yuqi, she’s dying to talk to her. “We talk at work, we’re colleagues, sort of.”

“Sort of? So you don’t know?” Shuhua cuts in.

“I mean, she’s always around there but I don’t know if she works there,” Yuqi continues. 

“You’re hopeless,” Shuhua says. “I know,” Yuqi replies with a heavy sigh.

“Do you at least know her name?” Shuhua crosses her fingers and toes.

“Minnie,” Yuqi says at bit dreamily. There may yet be hope.


End file.
